dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Jhegaala (book)
This is the title of the next Vlad novel. The expected publication date of this book is July 2008. Plot Outline This story take place in the period between Phoenix and Athyra. It chronicles the visit of Vlad Taltos to his ancestral hometown of Burz, and his investigations of its inhabitants, and his family's mysterious legacy there... Vlad Taltos, after leaving Adrilankha, decides to visit Noish-pa, currently residing in the Szurke region as Vlad's regent, before disappearing to escape the Jhereg. While there Vlad expresses interest in fidning out about his mother. Noish-pa remembers that Vlad's mother left him a runic thank you note containing her full name, Marishka Merss Taltos, likely as a way to provide information to her at the time unborn son, Vlad. Noish-pa reveals that Merss translates as "pulper" and is likely associated with a town called Burz known for its smell and paper making business. Vlad decides to head into Fenario in search of his mother's kin believing that any attempt on his life would be more noticeable in the east as an 'elf' would stick out and witches are able to sense Morganti blades. After arriving in Burz, Vlad takes on the name Merss and discovers he doesn't fit in among other easterners and is greeted with suspicion, especially due to his choice in familiar. Good witches have birds, mice, or cats. Vlad stays at an inn he refers to as the "pointed hat" run by a man named Inchay. There he approached by [Orbahn, liquor importer who answers some basic questions about Burz and agrees to ask about Vlad's kin. Vlad decides to begin his own investigation by questioning the local merchants. Upon inquiry into his family the name Merss is taken as a threat, Vlad is accused of being an erdergbasson, or "Witch who studies things nice people don't talk about", and is threatened that all the merchants in town belong to The Merchants' Guild. This is unusual as guilds typically consist of tradesmen banded together to gain power over merchants. Vlad returns to the inn without receiving much information. The next day Orbahn meets Vlad again and informs him the head of the Guild is a man named Chayoor, and it would be best is Vlad stopped searching for his family at the risk of upsetting the Guild. Digesting this information at the Dock, Vlad is approached by Tereza, a prostitute, who after proper brining tells hims to seek out a coachman named Zollie at the inn Cellar Mouse. Vlad meets with Zollie who informs him the Merss belonged to a group of witches the Count believed was trying to kill him, and that most of the family fled west. The remaining members live outside of town. Vlad decides to visit the family only to find that they have been murdered and their house burned down with fire could only have been produced by a witch. He is aided in burying the family by neighbors and a Verra priest named Father Noij. Vlad is filled with uncharacteristic rage and decides he will seek revenge for the murder of his kin. The next day Vlad decides to use the Art to heal the blisters from the previous day, during the spell his mind is read and Loiosh cannot stop it. Vlad decides to confront the Guild leader Chayoor, who somehow knows Vlad’s true name Taltos, and informs Vlad that the Guild holds the authority in town. Vlad then seeks an audience with the Count who politely refuses, but Vlad decides to go any way under the guise of being an emissary of the empire interested in paper. Upon returning to town he learns Zollie has been murdered and witches are suspected due to the lips being turned red. Vlad realizes this is not the work of a witch, only meant to appear to be. Vlad decides to take a walk at night despite his poor night vision where he is approached by a man named Dahni who claims to work for the Count who is interested in helping Vlad against their common enemy, who that enemy is Vlad does not know. Vlad decides to find out about the Coven of witches in Burz by following one of them home and forcefully questioning them, where he finds out limited information about the good witch, bad witch phenomenon, and the general location of the Coven headquarters in the woods. Vlad continues his night activities by tracking down Dahni and forcefully questioning him about the Count’s offer and Vlad agrees to meet with the Count. Vlad move to the Cellar Mouse to make it harder to trace him. The next day a message arrives from the Count that Vlad should come to his estate, but first Loiosh and Rocza are sent to do surveillance on Orbhan and Tereza who are acting suspiciously. At the counts, Vlad is drugged and tortured for several days about his connection to the king of Fenario and his plans to steal the secret recipe to make paper, and then turned over to the Guild for several more days of torture before in a moment of lucidity informing Loiosh to notify Dahni to come and rescue him. The Count regrets Vlad’s treatment and provides sanctuary and medical treatment to the now crippled Vlad. It is revealed that Dahni had been working for a Jhereg assassin, who is after Vlad, and after questioning reveals the location of the assassin who is hunted down and killed. Vlad moves back into the Cellar Mouse where despite his injuries uses Loiosh and Rocza to do gather information while he questions those that come to see him, Father Noij, some very distant kin, and Meehayi, his caretaker. Vlad figures out who was behind the attack on his kin and sets in motion a plan to destroy the Guild and Coven by pretending he was killed by witches causing a mob to hunt down the Coven, while simultaneously having the count arrest the Guild. The Coven kills Chayoor believing he has been trying to set them up. The feeble Vlad escapes Meehayi with the help of Father Noij to Fenario. After several years, the now mostly recovered Vlad completes his revenge by returning to Burz, stealing the Counts paper recipe, and sending in to Her Imperial Majesty Zerika the Fourth. Role of the House The complicated evolutions of the plot and Vlad's transformation as a character are reflected by the changing form and personality of the Jhegaala. Major Characters *Vlad Taltos *Loiosh *Rocza *Noish-pa *Noij *Tereza *Zollie *Chayoor *Count Saekeresh *Barash Orbahn *Father Noij *Dahni *Meehayi Great Scenes Favorite Quotes Category:Books